I always get what I want
by Menaji
Summary: ONE SHOT UNDERTAKER. This is my first one shot. Hella random. Tawny Vondett is hired at the WWE. She has her first backstage scene with The Undertaker. What she didn't expect is that the scene will go on once she arrives at her hotel room. MATURE VERY


**Sorry about this random ass One Shot but I never done one of these before. So here ya go, hope it was worth my time! Enjoy **

Tawny Vondet was a new to the hire for Ric Flair. With him and Vince going at each others throats, the board of directors placed a General Manger to take place in case Vince and Ric kill each other. The 5'9 blonde headed to her hotel room. Practlly, she didn't know how she mange to make the drive. Thank God she did not fall alseep at the wheel. "I am so tired." She moaned flicking the lights on. "Ahh!" She screamed. "What the fuck….taker? How did you get in my room."

Undertaker had his feet propped up on the office table to her suite. Wearing a smug look on his face all in the same as well too. "I got my ways."

Tawny removed her black pea coat. "Answer my question what are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Feisty." He got up. "You know why I'm here. Basically you invited me."

Tawny's green eyes rolled around in her head. "What?"

**Earlier on Raw**

_Undertaker search for Ric. He arrived at the office which sat the General Manger Tawny. "You know they invited doors for a reason Undertaker-"_

_"Where's Ric?-"_

_"Don't know-" She propped her legs on the desk and crossed them. _

_"Don't lie to me."_

_Tawny knew her actions weren't in the script, but Vince loved it. "I will make Ric aware that you are looking for him. If this about the match at No Way Out, I booked you tonight for a rematch. It seems fair since there was outside involvement."_

_The audience loved her but really didn't know if she was a bad guy or a good guy. Tawny heard the boos from the live audience. "Oh yeah." Undertaker spoke cupping his goatee._

_"Yeah, and to make things fair on Rock's end….no DQ." _

_Undertaker's eyes widen and he sat on the desk next to where Tawny's legs were placed. _

_"So what do you want in return?"_

_Tawny placed both of her long legs to the floor, almost letting him take a sneak peak. She leaned on and whispered to him. "What I want in return you probably cannot deliver…..but I do have a certain Women's champion who is a complete annoying. Take care of that for me with a warning to her." She spoke in a demanding tone. "Other than that, were done here."_

_Mark got up with a evil smirk on his face. "About that other thing you had in mind, I can do more than deliver….I will have you speaking in tongues. Remember….I always get what I want." Leaving, they finished the cut scene and Raw went on commercial_.

Tawny laughed as she made herself a drink. "Please get over yourself. You do know that was television right."

"Art inmates real life all the time. Case in point, Hunter and Stephanie. Matt and Lita." He got up. Leaning on the counter watching her take down her Vodka and orange juice. While doing so, his piercing green eyes were sliding down her body. She noticed and then walked towards the office table. "Taker, what I did it was Art and strictly business. Nothing else."

By that time Undertaker was behind her. "Oh yeah."

"Mark, seriously, you need to leave."

He bent down and took in the smell of her perfume. "If you really wanted me to leave, I would have been gone by now." His hands were slightly moving on her hips. Undertaker soon couldn't control what was his manhood was up to. He pulled the female back to him. "Feel that?" His husky voice asked. Tawny was not amused, but was impress. It better had been big for a man of his stature. Tawny continue to take sips on her drink while she let the most well known man in the WWE explore her body. "You need to leave Mark, I'm serious…" She spoke thanking God that Mark didn't see the faces she was making. "This isn't professional at all."

Mark grin kissing her neck. "That maybe, but I know you want it. You're fucking wett as hell."

His large hands were playing with her wett heat. Tawny didn't know what to do. Mark bent his knees slightly so that Tawny's body rested on him while he played with her clit. "Moan for me."

There was no respond. Undertaker turned her around and with one arms placed the female on the table. He removed pinned Tawny's wrist down on the table with one hand while with the other, lifted up her skirt so she could feel his hardness. Tawny was throbbing. She watched as the former champions unbutton her top with his mouth. _Wow_ was the only thing the General Manger could mouth. Undertaker made his way to her neck and kissed it. Tawny closed her eyes and just embraced the heat between.

"When I first saw you, I knew had to have you." Undertaker kissed her earlobe. "You turned me the fuck on." His low baritone voice sent a chill through other places besides her spine. "I can imagine your legs wrapped around my wasit and neck Tawny. Moan for me." His hands explored her breast. _This was rape, he couldn't do this. _Before she knew it, Tawny looked up to see Undertaker do his trademark evil face. Her body got sent a message to moan but she fought it. Instead she grips the back of Undertakers neck, too bad he cut his hair. Her hips went to the rhythm of his tongue. Before she could reach her peak, he placed Tawny down back on the table and slowly entered himself. While doing so, he stared the female straight into her eyes. He couldn't believe the feeling he felt, Undertaker closed his eyes. "Fuck!" The look on Tawny's face beneath him made him almost nut too soon. "Damn……mmmmm." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. She never been with a talker before but Tawny had to admit……..this was hot. "Moan for me….do it." He began to pump faster. "Uhhh Taker!"

She gave in. "Say it again baby."

"Taker, ooooooh mmmhhhmmm fuck me yea." She whimpered. "Taker."

The next day, Tawny awoke in the same clothes on the bed. She figured that was a dream and what a dream it was. No smell of fuck in the air and things were the same. "Damn." She muttered. She looked at the time at it was noon. Her meeting with the board of directors was at 2, she needed to get a move on. Washing her body in the shower, Tawny wanted to feel that again. The touch, his mouth. She shook her head and laughed. "Wow Tawny, only been here no longer than a month and already your dream fucking your employees…."

During the board meeting, Tawny felt really uncomfortable. He….was there and for the most part of the meeting, he didn't pay any attention to her. Every now and then, Tawny's eyes cut over to the deadman, she was starting to feel horny all over again. Shit, she got caught. Tawny felt her gut drop, she arched a brow turned her attention back to the bored of directors Linda McMhaon. Another boring half hour later, the meeting was over and she gathered her things. Thinking she was the last one there, felt someone behind her.

"Sorry, didn't' mean to scare you darling."

"Hey Taker, no you didn't." She answered him nervously. She kpet her eyes sreaching the floor.

"Everything going okay for you here so far?" He asked casually. "Tawny, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, I'd love to stay but I have to get going." She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"See ya."

She smiled. "See yea."

Undertaker position himself on the table and smirked. "Hey Tawny, remember your with the WWE. People around here can be a bit……pushy, always ya know…..going what and who they want."

The blonde arch her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

" Meaning…..I told you….I always get what I want." His smirk turned into a full grin. "Welcome to the WWE."

_**So what did ya think??? Please review!!**_


End file.
